Inciativa, Enojos y Penitencias
by nicolis
Summary: Una fiesta, un descubrimiento y una penitencia que... Slash H/D DRARRY


Blaise de verdad que no lo podía creer, llevaba media hora observando la mas sorprendente situación… pero como estaba allí co

**Iniciativa, Enojos y Penitencias**

Blaise de verdad que no lo podía creer, llevaba media hora observando la más sorprendente situación… pero como estaba allí como apoyo emocional, no podía hacer ni un solo comentario sarcástico, y de verdad le estaba constando lo suyo.

Bien – pensaba Blaise – terminó en la dichosa fiesta por que Draco se lo pidió, no era su sueño dorado ser invitado a las reuniones de camaradería, que se habían organizado en el colegio como parte de su "trastocado sexto año", esas mismas reuniones donde el héroe tenía la obligación de asistir, le parecía escuchar a Dray calcinando a la distancia a tanto gilipollas junto…

- Pero Blaise es increíble, hizo ya suficiente con salvarle el culo a medio… que medio, a todo el mundo mágico, lo manejaron durante cuantos años para que se ofreciera voluntario al maldito sacrificio y ahora quieren seguir manejándole?… es que… uhhgg – La verdad era divertido escuchar a Dray cuando se ahogaba en insultos.. pero dicho sea de paso tenia toda la razón.

- Cariño, no creo que él lo vea así, tal vez piensa que es su obligación – uhuu mala idea no fue buena elección de palabras…

- Su obligación… pfff, por favor Blaise, esto es… yo no tengo más palabras ¬¬'

Sip, definitivamente Dray esta cabreado, y como buen amigo accedió a acompañarlo, no fuera a ser que se dedicara a maldecir a todo el mundo…

Pero aquí están, y Blaise esta pensando que en cuanto llegue a su habitación sacara ese recuerdo, lo embotellara y la enviara a Gringonst para cuando pasen los años pueda reírse a costa de Dray…

Draco esta cerca de la mesa cargada con comida de diferente tipo, a metros de Potter, y no deja de observarlo, pero no como siempre ahora hay un aura de propiedad, es como si quisiera que todos se alejaran y no se atrevieran ni si quiera a mirar al "elegido".

Lamentablemente, el shock de Blaise no paro allí, porque de pronto Potter se voltea a dejar su vaso sobre la mesa y al levantar la vista ve a Draco, le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. ., la verdad es que el sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla quedó atascado en su garganta y no salía, es que esto estaba fuera de todos su conocimientos, desde cuando Potter le dedicaba guiños a Dray?.

El ahogo de Blaise llama la atención de cierto pelirrojo que estaba cerca.

- Zabini, estas bien? – Ron la verdad se había ido acercando lentamente, le interesaba hablar con el moreno y Harry lo había alentado, diciendo que no perdía nada con intentar…

- La verdad es que estoy impresionado – de pronto se dio cuenta con quien hablaba – Wesley, pensé que Potter, Granger y Tú, estaban pegados por un hechizo, no veo a tu novia cerca.

- Za… Blaise, Hermi no es mi novia, nunca lo ha sido, la verdad es que los tres somos como hermanos – Ron sentía nervios a flor de piel, el pensó que lo suyo estaba mal pero Harry y Hermi dijeron que mientras fuera feliz no debía considerar que estaba mal. Y se decidió por el acercamiento, ya no sufriría más en la distancia.

Si bien es cierto se sorprendió de que Wes…Ron, usara su nombre de pila, no quiso que se notara la sorpresa, dejó su vaso en la mesa, mientras pensaba que si Draco podía darse el lujo de ir tras su presa, por que él no??

- Sabes Ron? Creo que hay demasiada gente en esta reunión, te parece si caminamos un poco – sentía su cara arder, pero la verdad la respuesta a esta pregunta sería la respuesta definitiva…

- Claro, creo que en el jardín no hay tanta gente… - esto era mejor que todos los escenarios que se había imaginado, Harry tenía razón y debía aprovecharlo.

Blaise quiso buscar con la mirada la de Draco, para que supiera que se iba pero este estaba taaan ensimismado babeando por el culo de Potter, que no le haría ni caso.

&

Harry se acercó lentamente a la mesa de buffet y cuando estuvo al lado de Draco…

- Bueno Dragón, creo que cumplimos tu objetivo… Ron salió hace unos minutos con Blaise – levantó la vista y se encontró con esos deliciosos ojos plata que tenían tantas tonalidades dependiendo de las sensaciones que bañaran ese delicioso cuerpo… ahora estaban brillantes como la luna y enviaban escalofríos a su columna – Dragón me estas escuchado?

- Si, Harry te escucho, y te aseguro que yo no he cumplido para nada mi objetivo de hoy…- Draco internamente pensaba " no, señor Potter todavía no he cumplido ni uno solo de mis objetivos para hoy" – Por que no nos vamos, quiero enseñarte "algo" que se me acaba de ocurrir.

A todo esto Harry ya temblaba de anticipación, la verdad es que cada vez que venía a una de estas fiestas, Draco se enfadaba y luego tenia que pagar penitencia por su falta y… la verdad que esas penitencias hacían valer la pena el enojo…

**Harry**_**:**__ "Pero no se lo digan a Draco"_


End file.
